Systems for accessing embedded electronic control systems are known and have been widely implemented in the automotive and heavy duty vehicle industries. For example, numerous software and data exchange systems have been devised wherein a computer controlled service or recalibration tool is configured to communicate with a vehicle control computer located on-board a motor vehicle for transferring executable software algorithms, engine/vehicle calibration information and/or other data thereto, and for downloading diagnostic and/or other data therefrom. Communication between the service/recalibration tool and the embedded computer system may typically be conducted over a wired communication path, such as a parallel or serial data link in accordance with a desired communications protocol, or via a wireless communication system such as, for example, a radio, cellular, internet or intranet link.
In electronic data transfer systems of the foregoing type, software information is typically transferred from the service/recalibration tool to the embedded computer system by first obtaining the new software in the form of a predefined set of instructions, calibration information or the like, loading the new software into the service/recalibration tool and then transferring the software to the embedded system over a pre-established communication link in accordance with a predefined set of software loading instructions.
In the case where the software information to be loaded into the embedded system takes the form of new or updated calibration information, the software provider (i.e., engine manufacturer) typically provides the calibration information in the form of one or more feature sets. Each feature set often includes a number of features subsets each differing in feature complexity, feature flexibility and/or overall feature attributes. For example, one feature set may be a “cruise control” feature wherein available feature subsets may include a basic or minimal function cruise control option, a basic cruise control with engine brake disable option, an adaptive cruse control option, and/or the like.
Oftentimes, as the software provider develops new features and/or new feature subsets, these new features and/or features subsets are simply incorporated into the calibration information and made available to the end user at no charge. This approach is generally unprofitable and may even become costly to the software provider who may have expended considerable time, effort and/or expense in developing the new features and/or feature subsets. Ideally, software providers should have the option of charging their customers fair value for at least some of the newly developed features and/or feature subsets. In doing so, software providers will likely desire the ability to control which one or more of the features and/or feature subsets will be made available free of charge and which will carry a cost.
What is therefore needed is a system for controllably restricting access to at least some of the features or feature subsets within new or updated calibrations so that the software provider may at least have the option of deriving revenue from the development thereof. Such a system should ideally provide for the ability to selectively grant feature or feature subset download access based on satisfaction of at least one predefined criterion such as, for example, payment therefore.